


Fervor

by riko_mashi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem Kink Meme, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riko_mashi/pseuds/riko_mashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fill for the new FE kink meme. Lon'qu and Robin are pretty determined to have kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fervor

"Lon'qu, are you sure about this?" She gazed into her husband's eyes as he hovered over her. The tactician's back was pressed firmly to her bed with Lon'qu straddling her. A small, disorderly a pile of clothes was present on the floor with Lon'qu's armor and blade along with Robin's coat.

"Yes," he spoke with a gruff tone. She sat up and pushed him away by his shoulders.

"No, not this, I mean... you know." He got up from on top of her and opted to sit next to her instead.

"I know. I assure you, I do want to have children." That was sudden. And he knew exactly what Robin was talking about. "Are you having second thoughts?" Lon'qu looked over at her and noticed that she was fidgeting a bit.

"No, I'm just worried. You're acting different about it now." The swordsman sighed.

"Robin, I've always wondered if I would get the chance to become a father. I didn't have a fulfilling childhood. I want to raise our child together. I want to give our son or daughter the childhood I never had." Robin was stunned. Lon'qu's explaination was sincere and sweet, as well as reasonable.

"All right," she murmured.

"The only person I could possibly love as much as I love you would be our child." Lon'qu placed his hand on top of Robin's and squeezed gently.

"Gods, where did all that shyness go?" She giggled. "I wish you could be like this more often."

Lon'qu's face turned pink. "You are my only exception... I've become comfortable with you. If it pleases you, I can try."

"There's no need. I love you just as you are, shy or not." Robin leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I-I love you, too," he stuttered.

"Can we... continue?" Robin blushed. "But it's okay if you don't want to! I just thought it might be rushed since we just talked about having a kid and all."

"I want to. You're going to have my children. I wouldn't have it any other way." Robin's face flushed a deeper shade at her husband's words. It was a huge turn-on to have him tell her what he wanted. She moved to sit in Lon'qu's lap, facing him. The tactician wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met before she could speak again. As much as Lon'qu hated being submissive, he let Robin take control of the kiss as his mind raced. The seemingly level-headed swordsman was nothing but that when it came to time alone with his wife. His hands hovered over her torso, still trying to figure out where to place them. He opted to wrap his arms around her waist as her hand trailed upwards to twist at his dark tufts of hair. Robin shifted in his lap to get at a better angle, earning a low grunt from her husband in response at the friction against his growing arousal.

He pulled away in embarrassment, averting his gaze. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't apologize. Now lay down. " Robin commanded. Lon'qu obliged, but opted to prop himself up with his elbows. That would give him an excuse to not use his hands, and he'd admit he didn't know how to use them at the moment anyway. In addition, it allowed him to see everything that Robin was doing. With their bodies still pressed together, she arched her back and grinded her hips against his. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his neck before biting and sucking on his skin. That one was definitely going to show. Robin continued to leave behind more love bites and moved lower. The swordsman's arms gave out and he brought his hand up to cover his mouth. Robin stopped at his collarbone and pressed her face against his chest. "You make such lovely noises in bed." She reached up to grab his hand and pulled it away from his face. "I wouldn't mind if you were louder," she teased.

"Hmph, are they not the same as what I sound like in combat?"

"Not exactly. I don't know what I'd do if they were." She moved up to caress his cheek.

"Well, hopefully you'd practice at least some self-control."

"I can't help it. You're so handsome. I just want you all to myself." Robin traced her fingers down Lon'qu's chest and undid his sash. She slipped off his robe and tossed it aside along with the sash, leaving his undershirt on but open. A light pink color crept across his cheeks.

"Thank you, but I can't possibly compare to you."

The tactician smiled. "You're too much."

"And if you want, you can do whatever you'd like to me..." He turned his head away, flustered. "You probably have better ideas than I do."

Robin's smile turned into a grin. It was the same grin that showed up when she planned an especially brilliant strategy. "Really?" She ran her fingertips over Lon'qu's abs, and he shuddered beneath her touch.

"Yes," he paused. "Take advantage of it before I change my mind." Robin's hands continued traveling and faltered at the top of his pants. Anxiously, she shot her husband a glance before moving down to position herself between his legs.

"Can I... try something?" She hooked her fingers between the waistband of his pants.

"Yes."

In one movement, Robin yanked off Lon'qu's pants and smallclothes. At this point, his face was completely flushed. He sat up to throw his clothes aside before lying back down. Too flustered to speak, he looked down at Robin. She wrapped her hand around the base of his member, with her brow furrowed slightly. Lon'qu leaned back down again, telling himself he couldn't handle seeing his wife in such a position. Suddenly, Robin licked the side of his shaft, causing him to flinch at the contact. The warm to cool sensation of her saliva sent chills up his spine. She experimentally flicked her tongue against the tip to see how it felt before taking it in her mouth. A moan slipped out from Lon'qu's lips at the sudden warmth around his length. It was hot and wet— _Oh Gods_ , he couldn't believe this was happening.

Although he told himself not to, he couldn't help but sit up a bit to take in the sight. It was a sight indeed. Robin looked up to meet his gaze briefly before resuming her actions. She began to suck gently and moved her tongue against his length in time to a rhythm she picked up. It almost looked like she was enjoying the act. There was no doubt that Lon'qu was enjoying it too. Seeing Robin in such an intimate area was almost enough to send him over the edge right then and thetr. Sex had always been intimate for the two of them, but this was a different kind of intimacy. It had a different overall feeling. Much to Lon'qu's dismay, Robin pulled away, releasing his member with a quiet popping noise. "Are you okay?"

"F-fine, thanks." His head was spinning from the sensation."It felt great. How about you?"

"It's a little overwhelming, but I like it."

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"I want to. Just maybe not anymore right now..." She trailed off in thought. "And you don't have to do it to me, I know you're going to be a mess."

"Sorry," Lon'qu spoke quietly.

"You can do something else, though." Robin moved to lie down next to him. Lon'qu shifted to hover over her, lifting her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor. The tactician undid her waist guard and pants, throwing them aside as well. She was left in her smallclothes as her husband eyed her body.

"Beautiful..." He leaned down and pressed a brief kiss to her lips before moving down to her breasts. "Thanks." Robin smiled. Lon'qu wasn't good with compliments, so she always cherished them no matter how simple they were. Hesitantly, he reached behind to undo her bra and fumbled with the clasp. Robin took it off for him. Lon'qu slowly circled his fingertips on her breasts and gently squeezed them. He leaned forward and placed kisses against her neck, nipping at the skin and leaving hickeys behind like she had done to him earlier. Robin stifled a moan when he went lower, licking and sucking on her breasts. The strength of his bites was a bit painful, but the cool wash of his saliva quickly distracted from the sting. He pulled away from her chest to look at the marks he left behind, evidence of what they had been doing. "How long do yours last?"

"What, these?" Robin glanced down at her chest, love bites scattered everywhere. "Usually three days."

"Damn," he muttered. "Mine last longer than that."

Robin smirked. "I guess you should try harder. I can handle it."

"Next time," the swordsman stated. He leaned down and spoke against her breasts. "I promise."

"But Lon— Ahh..." Robin was cut off as he brought his mouth around her nipple and sucked on it. He used his other hand to fondle her opposite breast, circling his tongue around the tout flesh. With half-lidded eyes, Robin looked down and threaded her fingers into his hair. Lon'qu pulled away, breathing heavily. Their lust-filled gazes met and they paused to admire the look on each others' faces. Lon'qu resumed his actions on the opposite side, this time trailing his fingers along her stomach.

Chills raced through Robin's body and an extra surge of warmth flew to her core. She arched her back in pleasure as he pulled away from her chest and crashed his lips down onto hers. Their tongues met and Lon'qu easily took control. Robin gave in and let him have his way. Now he was getting used to their high level of intimacy and his nervousness greatly subsided. The kiss was feverish yet passionate. Lon'qu's hand made its way down to Robin's slit, where he pressed against her wetness through her smallclothes. A wanton moan escaped the tactician's mouth, muffled by the kiss. Lon'qu pulled away and Robin's breathing was shaky. He applied more pressure against her crotch and she squirmed under his touch. "Please..."

Lon'qu leaned in and licked the shell of her ear. "Tell me what you want," he whispered in a husky voice, slipping his fingers under the fabric of her smallclothes at a tantalizingly slow pace.

"I want you to... give it to me." Robin whimpered as she felt her smallclothes being pulled off. Lon'qu positioned himself at her entrance. It was so close that she could feel the head against her outer folds. The tip had already been leaking precum. Lon'qu grimaced to himself and exhaled audibly. Robin shot him a look of concern. Despite how he ended up being dominant, his nerves wouldn't rest.

 _I can do this. I've done it before. I can do it again._ Lon'qu looked at his wife, who had a look of anticipation on her face that was seriously seductive. He slowly eased his length into her. She gripped the sheets of their bed until he was all the way inside. "I love you."

"I love you too. Nngh— wait," Robin gasped. Lon'qu remained still, aside from the uncontrollable throbbing throughout his length. He frowned for a fraction of a second at the discomfort of how tight she was. She took a moment to adjust to the feeling, walls clamping down against his member, slowly adjusting to accomodate to his size. The tactician took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Okay."

Lon'qu slowly began to thrust in and out of her. The feeling of her insides wrapped around his manhood was incredible. It couldn't compare to anything else in the world. With each thrust, Robin let herself loose and trusted that her husband would please her. He always made sure that she was satisfied, and this time would be no exception. Her breathing hitched as he picked up the pace and frequency of his thrusts. Locking gazes with him, she arched her back in an attempt to take in as much of his length as possible.

A feeling of tension was beginning to build inside of the swordsman, and he picked up speed once more. Robin moaned at the feeling of his length slipping in and out of her with ease. Lon'qu slipped his arms underneath her neck and kissed her desperately. Robin wrapped her arms around his upper torso, nails digging into his back at her grip. She returned the kiss with just as much enthusiam, earning a long groan in response. The swordsman pulled away hastily. "Gods, Robin, I can't—!" Their shared fervor reached its height with one final thrust deep inside as Lon'qu reached his climax, releasing inside of her. Shudders ran through Lon'qu's body upon his orgasm. He pulled out and collapsed beside her, breathing heavily. "Sorry. I overestimated myself."

Robin looked over and shook her head. "Don't say that. You did great." She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm not done with you yet." Lon'qu climbed back on top of his wife and she giggled eagerly. He brought his hand down to her ran his fingertips against the insides of her thighs. He made his way to her entrance and thrusted two fingers into her.

"M-more," Robin gasped. Even with a short break, she was still nearing her peak. Lon'qu curled in his fingers a bit, pressing up against her wall. She groaned in pleasure, arching her back against his hand. He pressed in further and stronger with each thrust. Robin's breathing sped up and Lon'qu pulled out his fingers to rub against her clit at the same speed as his thrusts. "Oh Gods, yes!" she cried out as she reached her orgasm.

Lon'qu smirked to himself and laid down next to Robin. Knowing that his wife was in such a state because of him was satisfying. The tactician rolled over to her side to face her husband. He turned towards her and a serene smile spread across his features.

"You know, I've always liked the name Morgan." Robin said.

"For a son or daughter?" Lon'qu asked.

"Either. But if I had to choose, I'd want to have a boy first."

"I see. Having a son would be wonderful." _And far less nerve-wracking._

"We've got a whole future ahead of us." She stopped to give him a gentle kiss. "I'm so glad it's with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking for an excuse to write smut for this pair, and one of the imaginefeawakening mods on tumblr started up a new kink meme page! It was a great opportunity. 
> 
> Geez, every time I write smut it ends up having some fluff in it. It's kind of unavoidable for me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I figured I'd publish it as soon as I could so I wouldn't procrastinate and end up deciding not to post it because it makes me embarrassed. Take this piece of sin and join me in hell.


End file.
